Read Between the Lines
by Rosalia Tiri
Summary: Forced, Tsuna moves to Namimori from Shimon and has to live with his older brother, Giotto. Secrets are always around the corner, lies mingle with truths, but only two stand out. Is Tsuna really who he shows to be? And...does Giotto really hate Tsuna?
1. Chapter 1

**You may kill me if you wish. I have been reading/watching/dreaming/looking at G27 (pictures) for a long time now and yeah…this happened. Title was inspired from a One Direction song…and yeah, it relates with the plot but NOT a songfic. **

**And here is my plan:**

**-UPDATE COLOURFUL SKIES ACADEMY BY ADDING TWO CHAPTERS**

**Then, -UPDATE BLOOD STAINED SHARDS OF THE SKY WITH TWO CHAPTERS.**

**lastly, -UPLOAD SEQUEL OF TRAPPED (DELUSIONAL ESCAPE)**

**I'm sooooo sorry. It's just that…I already graduated grade school, I went with my parents to visit banks and get money (yay!) and went to a sleepover…So I barely had time to update (and it's half of April already…)**

**But anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

_**::Read Between the Lines::**_

**Summary:** Forced, Tsuna moves to Namimori from Shimon and has to live with his older brother, Giotto. Secrets are always around the corner, lies mingle with truths, but only two stand out. Is Tsuna really who he shows to be? And...does Giotto really hate Tsuna?

**BEWARE: **YAOI; INCEST (maybe…)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Change**

"That is it, Tsu-kun!" Nana placed her hands on the table as she stood up, raising her voice. "I can't stand seeing you bullied anymore! It's final, I'll move you to Namimori and you'll live with Giotto!" She said with a tone of finality.

Tsuna then stood up as well. "But kaa-san! I can take care of myself!" He protested. "Why do you have to move me? It's okay if I change schools, but, why do I have to move?"

Nana then calmed down and smiled. "Oh! It's because I'll be moving to Italy!"

"WHAT?"

"Iemitsu said that there are more job opportunities there, and we can live together!" Nana clapped her hands happily. "He said that it's time for you to live on your own and be a man."

Tsuna sighed, but inside, he was seething.

'_Iemitsu again. Why does kaa-san listen to him even though he's been gone for almost my whole life? He's useless. He leaves his family behind and now, he just wants kaa-san back, and not me.' _He sighed again_ 'I'm guessing kaa-san doesn't want me either…'_

"Fine." He gave up. "I'll move."

Nana smiled and went to the phone to tell Iemitsu, while he went back up to pack. He closed the door to his room and fell on the floor. He pressed his back against the door, listening to what's happening outside.

"Iemitsu! He's finally off my hands!" He heard Nana say. "Now we can live together without caring for our no-good son."

He felt tears threating to fall and form, but he wiped them before anything happened. He sighed and began to pack. He knew that his parents hated him…or at least, didn't care much about him. They cared more about his brother, Giotto, than they did for him.

Giotto was his older brother by ten years, making him twenty-five years old right now. When his parents divorced, only his mother—Tsuna's mother—remarried when Tsuna was just born. Giotto kept his surname, 'Vongola,' while Tsuna used, 'Sawada.' Iemitsu and Nana cared about them equally, but you could clearly see that they loved Giotto more with the look in their eyes and the time they spend with him. When Giotto was fifteen, and Tsuna was five, he moved out and lived by himself.

Giotto has always glared at Tsuna, and he never knew why. He didn't want to talk to him, or spend time with him. Whenever he was supposed to babysit him, he would just give him the things he needed, and stay away from him.

Tsuna sighed. "It must be because of my last name." He mumbled.

Aside from the near-to-identical looks, they had one thing in common in their thoughts and that was that they hated Iemitsu for all he's worth.

Iemistu was, in their eyes, more of failure than Tsuna. He left them for a long time, and come back to just drink and sleep on the doorstep. A few days later, not even a week yet, he would leave again and come back probably next year. Nana sometimes called him, and sometimes, she cried herself to sleep, thinking just about him.

Another thing in common: the brothers hated anyone or anything that made their mother sad and/or cry.

Giotto hates 'Sawada' because of that, which brings us back to what Tsuna was saying.

"It's not my fault." He mumbled. "I hate him too, y'know."

He sighed and decided to check his belongings. "I'm pretty sure I have everything…" he trailed off as he checked his bags. He had one backpack, one travel bag, and one duffel bag. "I guess this is it." He sighed and flopped down on his bed. But maybe this could be good for him too. It can give him chance to prove himself once more...to get his brother to like him...to be _stronger_...

He shook his head of any thoughts and forced himself to sleep.

'_Maybe...just maybe…'_

* * *

"Ja ne, Tsu-kun!" Nana waved from the side lines. "Be safe!"

Tsuna, inside the bus, nodded and waved back with a smile. He knew that she'll be happier now, and he should be happy for her. But the fact that she'll be happy because he'll be gone…

He sighed. _'I'm used to this anyway…' _he thought.

He got his phone and began typing on it. He sent the message to his friends (who were his first friends ever), and kept his phone. He kind of regrets that he didn't say goodbye properly…but he really didn't really want to be surrounded by them and not see them anymore for a long time.

"**Namimori." **The bright lights that showed the next stop shone. **"Namimori." **

Tsuna prepared his stuff, and when the bus stopped, he went down reluctantly. He looked around and spotted a certain blonde who had the same hair as he did, but had sharper eyes that were a colour of sky blue. Thinking he might piss him off, he immediately walked over to him and internally panicked. "H-hello, G-Giotto-nii-sama…"

The blonde, Giotto, looked at him with a blank face. "Tsuna." He said impassively. "C'mon, we're going straight to the apartment." He said and walked towards a black car and went inside.

Tsuna put his stuff at the back, and sat at the passenger seat behind Giotto. The ride to his apartment was filled with silence…no one dared to break it.

When they arrived, Giotto led him the way to his room and placed his stuff inside it. "Well, I'm pretty sure you know how things work around here, so I'll just give you some tips. Remember to close the refrigerator, lights, faucets and other things that need to be turned off when needed, don't stay out late and…yeah, that's it." He said. "You can go around today if you want, or just stay here." He said blankly.

The brunette nodded and the blonde left his room. He sighed as he closed the door and flopped down beside his travel bag and held his head in his hands.

"It sucks to be me." He sighed.

* * *

**GAH. IT'S 12MIDNIGHT HERE AND ALL I'M DOING IS TYPING AND LISTENING TO VOCALOID.**

**GAAAH.**

**please review! they really help...i think...lol. **

**and i'll try to stick to my plan (hopefully)!**

**review please, along with the pairings you want and some ideas you'd like me to add.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay…it's kind of depressing…to only have five reviews…**

**But I won't give up (on us~ even if the skies~ get~ rough~) /shot/**

**Anyway, here you go!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Going Out and…**

Tsuna sighed as he unpacked his things. He placed the things needed to be placed in their respective places, such as the clothes in the cabinet, the school stuff on the study table, and so on and so forth.

In his hands were some black notebooks. These were his sketchbooks, and along with his sketchbooks were coloured pens, pencils (including the normal ones), paint and some other necessities. He loved to draw…but he himself thinks that his drawings weren't pretty. But in all honesty, he didn't care if it wasn't pretty. When he sketches, he feels at ease…he loves to draw the scenery he's in or his dreams the night before. All these make him feel calm, and it makes him forget the cold, harsh reality he is a part of.

He shook out of his pondering and placed his art materials on the lowest part of his closet. He then continued unpacking his stuff, and soon, he was almost done. He only had one more thing to keep…

A black case.

He looked around, wondering when he can place his…treasure. Okay…Giotto's apartment had two floors, and on the second floors are the rooms: guest room, his room, another guest room, and Giotto's room.

'_I can hide it here, but if Giotto-nii-sama cleans my room…I'm dead. I can also hide this in the guest rooms, but if someone stays inside then…' _He sighed. He looked down at the case in his hands and let out and exasperated sighed.

"I'll just hide it under the mattress. It could work." He mumbled and did so.

He lifted the mattress, hid the case, and put it back down. He looked around and smiled to himself. "I'm done! Now, to tell _them_ I came here safely or _they_'ll murder me..." he said and got his phone and immediately started texting for his life.

* * *

After doing everything needed, he decided to go out and get a part-time job. He doesn't want to rely on his brother…and not especially on his parents…so he decided to try and be independent.

He looked around the street, looking if there are any shops with job applicants needed. Thirty minutes later, and he still found nothing. He passed by an alley where he heard a lot of noise, and decided to look at what was happening.

There, in the alley, were two high school boys like him (well, from their appearances) surrounded by some local gangsters. One of the boys was really tall, and had a baseball bat with him and he had spiky short black hair, and warm but sharp hazel eyes. His companion was tall as well, but was a bit shorter than he was. He had silver hair (which Tsuna was sure was natural), and had sharp and dangerous emerald eyes. He didn't have anything with him it seems, except for the rings around his fingers.

"Stupid kids! You think you're tough, ha?" One man shouted.

The tall black haired kid laughed. "Maa, maa. We're not looking for a fight, y'know. We just—!" He bent down low when a water pipe was swung at his head. "Whoa there. Be careful!"

The silverette sighed and shouted at him. "Yakyuu-baka (baseball idiot)! You're the one who needs to be careful! These pieces of shit aren't joking around!"

"Pieces of shit?" Another man said. "We'll show you who the pieces of shit are!"

Tsuna watched from the corners as the two boys beat up the gangsters. The carefree, black haired kid was using his fists more than his bat, which he dropped the moment he hit two gangsters on the head, deciding to use only when he needed to. The silverette was using his fists, which, along with his rings, could prove to be very painful.

In about ten minutes, all gangsters were on the floor. The black haired one laughed good naturedly, while the silverette clicked his tongue.

'_Wow…So good.' _He thought to himself. Suddenly, he saw one of the men suddenly stand up, and grab a pocket knife from one of his comrades. He staggered to the duo whose backs were facing him, giving him a chance to stab them from behind.

"MOVE!"

What happened next was a blur.

The man quickly ran to the duo, which didn't notice him, and was getting closer to stabbing the silverette. Tsuna, upon pure instincts, shouted at the duo and gained their attention, and ran to the silverette and pushed him to the floor, taking the knife to his stomach.

The silverette looked at the brunette and pointed at him with a shaking finger. "Y-You just…"

Tsuna ignored him, and felt the knife go in a bit deeper. "So you're a friend of theirs, eh?" The man said. "This is revenge!" He said and the knife did go deeper.

He winced and kicked the man away, sending him flying to a corner full of trash. The knife, which was inside him, was pulled out by him and he dropped it to the floor. The man came back and attempted to punch him, and instead, was punched in the stomach quite harshly and was punched once more on the head, making him unconscious. He staggered a bit and held onto the wall for support. He looked at the teens and asked with the last of his strength, "Are you alright?"

The teens nodded and he smiled. "That's…good…"

He felt his body go limp, and suddenly, he fell down.

* * *

Tsuna opened his eyes and realized: he wasn't home, nor was he in the alley. He was greeted with a bright light and put his hand over his eyes. He sat up, rubbing his eyes like a cat. "Where…am I?"

"In Takesushi." The black haired kid said. "How are your injuries…uh, wait. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi…you?" he asked, sheepishly scratching his head.

"Ah. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi." He said. "Call me Tsuna. My injury…?"

Takeshi smiled. "Nice to meetcha, Tsuna." He said. "Yes. See, you're all bandaged up!"

Tsuna looked down and saw that his torso was bandaged up. "T-Thanks…Yamamoto-san."

"Don't call me that!" Yamamoto said. "Call me Takeshi! We're friends, right?"

"T-Takeshi…san…"

Takeshi smiled brightly in order to convey his approval to the brunette, and to cover the upcoming nosebleed from overdose of cuteness.

"Oi, yakyuu-baka, how is he?" a voice said.

Takeshi replied. "Come and see for yourself."

The silverette came out and went in front of Tsuna. Tsuna, inwardly panicking, just sat there, frozen. As the silverette came closer, and was soon in front of him, he sat on the floor and bowed repeatedly, hitting his head on the floor. "Forgive me! It's because of my lack of attention you got injured!" he said. "I am Gokudera Hayato! I will forever follow you, Juudaime!"

Tsuna sweat dropped. "I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi…and you can call me Tsuna, G-Gokudera-san…" he said.

Hayato looked up with a determined glare. "Juudaime is Juudaime."

He let out a squeak and nodded. "B-But i-if you'll give me a nickname…then can I call you Hayato-san?"

The silverette blushed but nodded nevertheless. Suddenly, Takeshi spoke up. "So then, Tsuna. Thanks for saving us a while ago, and because of that, I'll treat you to sushi!" He grinned.

Tsuna nodded. "I-It's okay, Takeshi-san. I-I was just looking around for a job when I found you, so no need to thank me!"

"A job, you say?"

The three looked at the door and saw Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, who stood there with a sushi knife in hand. "If you want, you can work here, Tsuna-kun."

"R-Really? Wouldn't I be imposing?"

Tsuyoshi grinned. "No, no. Take this as my token of appreciation for saving my son and his friend, eh?"

Tsuna beamed at them, earning blushes. "Thank you!" he bowed, but then winced. "Ite-te-te-te…"

Takeshi looked at the bandage—blood was seeping through. He raised Tsuna's shirt higher and removed it (earning a death threat from Hayato) and looked at the brunette's body once more. He may have done the bandages a while ago, but it was only now he realized the state of his body. It was full of bruises, cuts, and some small scars.

He looked at them sadly, but continued to remove the bandage and changed it. After doing so, he put back his shirt and looked at Tsuna once more. "Where did you get all those…bruises and cuts, Tsuna?" he asked worriedly.

Tsuna looked at him. "Don't worry, Takeshi-san." But the hidden meaning was clear: _I'll tell you when I'm ready._

Hayato understood, along with Takeshi and Tsuyoshi. "Well, Tsuna-kun. You can start anytime when you're fully healed. " He said and went out. "If you need help, ask my son!"

The brunette nodded and looked at his new…friends. "Thanks…for helping me, a stranger." He said with a smile.

Hayato looked at him happily, along with Takeshi. "Welcome Juudaime/Tsuna!"

He found more than a job after all. It seems life didn't suck so much anymore…

* * *

**PREVIEW:**

"Eto...Please don't touch my bangs...I don't really want people seeing my eyes..."

"Oh? Then make me."

* * *

Okay. I do hope I get more reviews. It's kinda sad...

And for the pairings, there will be G27 and more...I'm just deciding the MAIN pairing between them all.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay…Thanks for the reviews! Sooo happy /casually hugs everyone/ **

**And here's another update! Probably longer chapter~**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Scissors**

* * *

An hour or two later, Tsuna insisted he was fine and said he wanted to start working as soon as possible. Tsuyoshi was surprised yet he allowed him, once the brunette kept on persisting. Tsuna then wore the same white outfit Tsuyoshi and Takeshi wore and began serving.

Because he was a newbie, all he could do for now was to greet customers, guide them to their seats and take and give their orders. He insisted he could cook and make sushi, but Tsuyoshi denied him. Takeshi laughed and patted him, while Hayato insisted that "Juudaime should do as he pleases!"

It was an hour before lunch time, when a certain customer came. The moment he came, everyone inside moved to give space for him to pass. He went inside one of the special rooms and sat there. Tsuna went inside as well to get his order.

"W-Welcome to Takesushi." He said as he closed the sliding door behind him and stood there. "What would you like to order?"

Tsuna took the time to look at this…peculiar customer. He had jet black hair which was neatly combed, a sharp and handsome face, accompanied by steel blue eyes. He wore a white dress shirt and black slacks, along with black shoes and over his shoulders was a black jacket (?) with an armband on it.

'_Disciplinary…Committee?'_

"Hn." The customer said. "I'll have crab sushi." He said.

Tsuna nodded. "Yes. Is that all?"

"Hn."

Taking it as a 'yes', Tsuna opened the door. He was about to go out, when suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was the customer.

"Ano…" He looked back and met with steel blue eyes. Yet…he doesn't feel intimidated.

The man smirked. He can sense that he has no fear of him. Does he not know him? "When you come back, bring a pair of scissors. Do so or I'll bite you to death." He said.

Tsuna nodded. "Hai. Please excuse me." He said and went out, leaving the customer by himself. The customer smirked.

"I think I'll enjoy playing this time."

* * *

Tsuna went inside the kitchen and placed the order. He turned and saw that Hayato was serving as well. When Hayato went to place the order he asked, "You work here to, Hayato-san?"

He nodded. "Hai, Juudaime!" he said. "I have to work in order to gain a living! After all, I want to be independent a bit so that asshole won't nag me much." He clicked his tongue. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Asshole…?" he asked.

Hayato replied, "Aa. He calls me brat, so I'd call him asshole. That immature, pink, obsessive, asshole." He cursed as he got the food the customers ordered. "Well, I shall see you again, Juudaime!" He beamed at Tsuna and went to the customers with a blank face.

The brunette sweat dropped and laughed uneasily. Takeshi came in carrying some dirty plates and smiled at him. "Don't worry. Gokudera just likes you a lot! Even to those he liked before and until now, he's never been as devoted as he is to you!" he said with a grin. "After all, if he was stabbed, he could've died or suffered a death blow."

"Eh? B-But I didn't do much! Why would he follow 'dame-Tsuna?'" he asked.

Takeshi almost frowned. "You're not 'dame' to us. After all, you saved us. I'd say you're a hero." He grinned. "A cute little hero~"

Tsuna blushed. He got his order and almost forgot to get the scissors. "Ah, Takeshi-san, a customer is asking for scissors."

"Scissors? Sure." Takeshi said and got a pair of steel scissors. "Who's the customer?"

The brunette replied, "The black haired one with an armband of 'Disciplinary Committee.'" He said. "Do you know him? Almost everyone a while ago was scared of him. He also has a room to himself and seems to not like crowds…"

Takeshi was surprised. "Wow, Tsuna. Your customer is the head of the Disciplinary Committee. You're right. He hates crowds, if the stares he shows when he's one isn't enough clue." He grinned. "I wonder why he needs it…"

He tried to think. _He_ would only need scissors if a thread was sticking out…but _he _would always check before he went out…_his _hair…nah. He then looked at Tsuna… '_Maybe the scissors would be used on him…' _He thought. He looked at him and realized what was wrong.

Tsuna got his food and Takeshi smiled at him. "Good Luck!"

Good luck is truly needed right now.

* * *

Tsuna set the order on the table and placed the scissors down as well. "Eto…I hope you wouldn't mind me asking, but what is the scissors for?"

The man looked at him. "Your hair."

"Eh?"

The man glared at him. "As the head of the Disciplinary Committee, I have to make sure everything is followed. The rules say that boys shouldn't cover their faces with their bangs. Any hairstyle is appropriate, but no bleaching, no covering of eyes." He said. "So come here and I shall cut it to make it proper." He reached out and tried to touch his hair, only for his hand to be slapped away lightly. "Oh?"

"Eto...Please don't touch my bangs...I don't really want people seeing my eyes..."

"Oh? Then make me." The man taunted him.

Tsuna was confused, yet, a part of him knew exactly what to do—and he doesn't approve of it. "M-Make you? H-How?"

The man smirked at him. "…If you can get these scissors," he raised them up, "from me, I won't touch your bangs, okay?"

The brunette nodded. "Hai."

Without any warning, the man's arms were grabbed by Tsuna and were raised up in the air. Tsuna held both arms with one hand, and the other got the scissors. Growling, the man kicked his legs up and kicked Tsuna's ankles. Faltering for a while, Tsuna dropped the scissors, letting the man get it and held it in his hands.

"You're good." He said. "I'd bite you to death someday." He smirked. "I'm Hibari Kyoya. Remember it."

Tsuna looked at him and let out a smirk. "Thanks for the name, Hibari-san." He said. "Sawada Tsunayoshi. Remember it too."

Tsuna stood up immediately and grabbed the collar of Hibari's shirt and pulled him under him. Hibari, who was highly surprised but didn't show it, looked up and saw his arms once more, held captive. He switched their positions, making him on top and Tsuna at the bottom. Tsuna's arms were held captive and raised above him by one of Hibari's hands, while the other was holding the scissors and were aimed at his bangs.

"I win." He smirked and started cutting slowly some of the bangs.

Growling, Tsuna wriggled his hands and kneed Hibari in the stomach, letting his arms free and got the scissors when Hibari wasn't looking. However, because he abruptly broke free, the scissors, cut his cheek and it started to bleed, making blood flow to his chin. Smirking, Hibari pushed him down once more and held his arms up, and saw the scissors in his hands.

Tsuna smirked. "I win."

Hibari blinked then frowned, then smirked. "Heh. You are worth biting to death." He said. He looked down and saw the blood flowing. He then thought of an idea. "I guess I can start now."

He slowly licked the blood flowing, from the chin to the source of the wound. Tsuna shivered as Hibari's tongue licked almost the half of his cheek, and sucked on the wound lightly. "S-Stop it!"

"Oh? But I still haven't bitten you to death yet." Hibari said with a smirk in his voice.

He bent down and opened his mouth. He licked Tsuna's neck, earning a shiver from the brunette and a knee to his stomach, but he didn't care. All he was caring about was biting this boy to death…in a different way. He licked it again, and opened his mouth, getting ready to bite the flesh.

It was, however, that the door suddenly opened, revealing a huge audience of attractive men. Three faces, however, stood out from the rest.

"Hibari? Tsuna?" Takeshi said with a gaping mouth.

Hayato was restrained by Takeshi. "You fucker! You were planning to rape Juudaime!" he growled out.

Tsuna blushed and looked at the audience. He then realized their predicament—Hibari was towering over him, and his head was buried on the crook of his neck, and his face was slightly red and some blood began to flow once more, but it was hardly noticeable. In his hands were the scissors with a few specks of blood…so it seems like Tsuna was defending himself from Hibari who wanted to rape him and attacked him with scissors.

The last man, whom Tsuna's face paled at, looked at the scene with a face full of different emotions. "Tsuna…?"

"G-Giotto-nii-sama?"

Oh fuck it. Good luck was never with him after all.

* * *

**Okaaaaay. Is this nice? That mild 1827 part wasn't supposed to be there. I was actually planning for a fight between Mukuro and Hibari but instead, this came out. **

**Oh well. Please review~**

**[no preview]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Damn it. I love RP-ing now, and I want to make another account…I've been thinking for an AU! Hibari, or Tsuna…grrr. Must choose…Must choose…Must choose…**

**Well, my choices are either Hibari as the king of a different world (I just watched Avengers…and Thor…too much Marvel in my childhood, sorry), and Tsuna as someone who's been asleep for 70 years (Captain America reference)…please help! Or you can suggest something else~**

**Anyway, here's chapter 4! I like updating fast!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Group of Friends**

* * *

Giotto really wanted to kill someone right now.

Maybe his friends?

He and his friends were currently going to Takesushi, Asari's (one of his friends) restaurant/home. He lives there with his uncle and his cousin, Takeshi. He works there from time to time, if he isn't working with Giotto and the others.

Back to the point…Currently, most of his friends were shouting their heads off. One who looked like a priest, Knuckle, was fighting with his right hand man, G, and was calling him "Pinkie" because of his hair. Asari tried to calm them down with his cheerfulness, but it seemed to backfire on him seeing as that he was getting pissed as well. Lampo, a bratty man who's the youngest of them all, just being twenty, was also fighting G because he called him a brat. At the far back, Alaude, a half French, half Japanese man, and Daemon Spade, who had the hair of a melon/pineapple, were currently glaring at each other and throwing insults at each other.

Giotto sighed. They entered Takesushi, and he was quite glad it wasn't full that much right now, or else they'd be embarrassed.

"Oya? Giotto-san!" Takeshi said from the counter. "Welcome! Hibari's already in your room!"

Hibari Kyoya was the cousin of Alaude. Their fathers were brothers that looked frighteningly alike, which seemed to be passed on to their sons who also looked alike and thought alike.

He nodded and they went there. They suddenly heard a 'thump' from the room and some growls. The group immediately shut up and listened closely. A few more growls were heard and suddenly, they heard Hibari's voice. "I win."

A few more 'thumps' were heard and a few growls, before they heard a soft yet dangerous voice speak. "I win." They were sure that no more sounds would come out, so Alaude held the door, ready to open. He stopped when he heard Hibari say, "I guess it's time to start now."

Suddenly, the other voice was heard again. "S-Stop it!" It sounded like…he was being ravished.

It was at that time Hayato and Takeshi came. "What are you guys doing?" Takeshi asked.

"Shh!" Asari said.

"Oh? But I still haven't bitten you to death yet." Hibari said with a smirk in his voice.

Hayato's eyes widened. "J-Juudaime is inside! W-What's going on?" He said, worry clearly seen on his face.

G looked at his half-brother. "Juudaime? And we don't know, brat. Just listen."

Alaude, finally having enough, opened the door almost immediately. They all stared at what was in front of them. Hibari on top, a brunette under him and was holding scissors. Hibari's head buried on the crook of the brunette's neck, and said brunette was slightly pink.

"Hibari? Tsuna?" Takeshi said with a gaping mouth.

Hayato was restrained by Takeshi. "You fucker! You were planning to rape Juudaime!" he growled out.

Giotto doesn't know whether to be shocked, angry or confused. "Tsuna…?"

"G-Giotto-nii-sama?" The brunette, Tsuna, said, blushing.

Hibari smirked. "Oh? So were related to the blonde herbivore." He said. "Interesting." He buried his head deeper and said, "I still have to bite you to death." He opened his mouth once more and was about to bite the flesh once and for all.

Only to be pulled apart by Giotto.

"Herbivore, let me down." Hibari demanded.

Giotto glared. "That boy," he pointed to Tsuna who was being helped up by Hayato, "Is my brother, so hands off."

"Brother?" Almost everyone, except Alaude, Hibari, G and Tsuna, said in shock.

This would be a long day…

* * *

"Oh…so that's how it is…" Asari said.

Tsuna just explained the relationship between him and Giotto, and explained what happened in the room between him and Hibari. There was now a little band aid on his face, covering the wound Hibari caused. Hibari, on the other hand, a little bruise on his stomach and a small hand mark on his hands (which came from Tsuna's grip).

"You sure have a strong grip, Tsuna." Takeshi said. "And a strong kick, punch and body! I mean, you saved us a while ago and now, you're fighting with Hibari!"

Hayato nodded, sparkles in his eyes. "Hai! Juudaime is the best!"

"Juudaime?" Lampo asked.

G answered for his brother. "His favourite number is ten."

'_So that's why…' _Tsuna and Takeshi thought.

Giotto looked at Tsuna sternly. "What does Yamamoto mean by 'you saved us'?"

"Eto…" Tsuna fidgeted in his seat, and almost everyone thought _'Cute.' _"I-I was looking around for a part-time job, and then I saw Takeshi-san and Hayato-san surrounded by gangsters and fighting them. Then one of the gangsters that were beaten suddenly rushed to them with a knife…and then I-I came in and instead, I-I was stabbed…" he turned away, purposely hiding the fact that he kicked said stabber away.

Hayato nodded. "And then, Juudaime beat up the guy who stabbed him! He sent him flying to the trash cans!" he said. He then beamed and said, "Thank you, Juudaime!"

Tsuna blushed and mumbled, "Thank you for healing me."

It was then Giotto stepped in. "Tsuna, are you okay?" He said with a worried voice.

The brunette looked at his brother in shock and happiness. He was worried…for him? He smiled. He doesn't know why, but knowing that he was worried for him, his hated little brother, made him happy. "Hai! Please don't worry, I'm used to this!"

Knuckle was worried. "Are you extremely sure? I have a Doctor's degree, so let me check."

Tsuna looked at him. He thought about his offer. "O-Okay. But can we do it in private?" _'I don't want any more people seeing my body_.' He inwardly said.

The priestly man nodded. He did wonder, however, along with everyone, why in private? He can do it right here, right now. _'He must be self-conscious.' _He thought._ 'Oh well. In private it is.'_

"Okay then…Tsuna-san, was it?" Knuckle said.

Tsuna then realized he hasn't realized himself yet. When he opened his mouth, Giotto spoke instead. "Aa. He's my little brother, Tsunayoshi."

Once again, the little brother felt happy. _'He's acknowledging me as his brother! He admits I'm his brother!' _He almost grinned. _'Does that mean…he doesn't hate me…?' _he thought._ 'Wait, don't get your hopes up.' _

Lampo yawned. "Isn't it time for Lunch?"

At that moment, Tsuyoshi came out carrying plates of sushi for everyone. "Since I knew that somehow you'd forget, I already prepared!" he grinned and set down the sushi. "Enjoy!" He said and left.

Everyone then began to eat sushi. Tsuna sat away from his brother, his friends and his new friends (Hayato and Takeshi). Instead, he sat with…Daemon Spade?

This is totally unsafe.

* * *

Daemon spade sat in a corner, away from the crowd. He isn't like Alaude or Hibari, who hates crowds. It's just that…it's quite annoying right now when everyone else is being an ass (yet he doesn't realize he's one as well).

So, imagine his surprise when, suddenly, a brunette sat in front of him while eating sushi.

"Eto…I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna." Tsuna said. "Y-You?"

Daemon chuckled. This boy was almost like a rabbit or a kitten. "Nufufu. Rokudo Daemon Spade, at your service, Tsunayoshi-kun." He smirked, leaking out some of his sadistic aura laced with his perverted aura.

Tsuna didn't seem to notice, or care, for that matter. He smiled and let out his hand, asking for him to shake it. "It's nice to meet you, Rokudo-san."

They shook hands, and it was then Tsuna realized something. "Eto, Rokudo-san, are you related to Rokudo Chrome Dokuro?" He said as their hands parted.

Daemon blinked. He knew her? He was pretty sure that Chrome wasn't known much. "Nufufu. Yes, we're sisters, actually." He said. "Why? And please, call me Daemon." He held his hands and smirked.

Alaude, Hayato, Giotto, and Hibari suddenly looked dangerous.

"Well, Daemon-san, I've met her before back in Shimon. If ever you want to more—and from the look on your face, I'm pretty sure you do, please ask her yourself." _'Simply because I don't want to say something so embarrassing out loud.' _He said.

All were amazed. Most people would have been subjected to the melon head's illusions for such disrespect. Tsuna had just been shy, yet, blunt and straight to the point. Daemon chuckled. "Nufufu. You sure are interesting." He said and held his hands once more. _'Not to mention, you look so cute and ready to ravish. Nufufufu.' _"Would you mind giving me your body?"

Giotto stood up and hit Daemon on the head. "Daemon, refrain from hitting on my brother." He said threateningly.

It was then Tsuna looked up. "What does he mean, Giotto-nii-sama? Giving him my body?" He said.

Almost everyone had the urge to have a nosebleed at his innocence. Giotto sighed. "Let's go home, Tsuna." _'I don't think I can handle any more of this shit.'_

Tsuna nodded and stood up. He and his brother walked to the door and bid their farewells.

* * *

On the way home (which was quite the distance), silence hung between them. Neither didn't know how to start a normal conversation. However...Giotto seemed to have the need to say something...

"Sorry." Giotto mumbled.

The brunette looked up at him. "Eh? What for?"

"…My friends."

Tsuna shrugged and looked forward. "It's okay. I've met worse."

"Really?" Giotto looked down on his brother uncertainly. "How?"

"Shimon has people that Namimori wouldn't have." Tsuna replied. "If Hibari-san is the boss of the Disciplinary Committee, such a person wouldn't allow ruckus to occur daily." He sighed. "In Shimon, you'll never know what will happen to who and where. It's like a game. A labyrinth."

Giotto was shocked. "When did you learn how to speak so…wisely?" _'And professionally?'_

Tsuna smiled at him. Giotto could see the smile was genuine, yet fake. Certain emotions were hidden behind it…and scars were hidden behind it too. "I always have known how, Giotto-nii-sama." He said. "It's just that…I'd only speak wisely when necessary."

"When necessary?"

Tsuna nodded. "Yes. Like when in danger." He said, noticing they were almost home. "When negotiating with the enemy, it is necessary to speak wisely and smartly. Every word plays a part in the future of the captive." He said with a hard voice, as if speaking to a person that was an enemy.

Giotto looked at him. When did his brother get so…serious?

When did he become so…strange?

So…warm, yet cold?

So…_innocently_ _dangerous?_

* * *

**Preview:**

"School? Namimori-Chuu?"

"Aa. Just be careful of the people there. Like Daemon's brother."

**That's that. Please review (along with the ideas which was at the beginning of the story)!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gawd. 22 reviews? I want to cry from happiness!**

**Thank you all! I'm currently trying to make longer chapters, and I'm practicing it on this story. Maybe then, I'll update my other stories! Thanks!**

**Yeah…by the way, after a few chapters, there will be a time skip for a while (like all stories, duh). So don't worry, I'll say it.**

**So, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**EDIT: 5/3/12. Replaced Chapter.**

**gaaah. WRONG CHAPTER! /head hits table/ I think I should pay more attention to than Tumblr -_-"**

**Thanks for telling me! (but RP-ing is fun~ :T)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: School**

* * *

When Tsuna woke up the next day, he didn't wake to his alarm clock. No.

He woke up to people screaming and crashing glasses and other things just below him.

He sighed. He got out of bed, fixed it, and began doing his daily routine. He wasn't going to school yet…he thinks. He went down and sighed at the sight in front of him.

Giotto was calmly drinking coffee while Asari laughed as G shouted at him. Soon enough, G began fighting with Lampo, who was being laughed at by Daemon. Afterwards, Knuckle felt left out and joined Asari in laughing, which ended up G getting pissed at them. Alaude, finally having enough, got out his handcuffs and immediately began fighting Daemon.

Tsuna sighed again and immediately got a piece of bread, seeing as he can't cook right now, and milk for his breakfast. He finished them in one go, and soon, he was standing in front of Alaude, who was handing him a package. They stared.

"School uniform." Alaude said simply and he accepted it. "You have thirty minutes to prepare. I'll take you there, seeing as you're a new student and you're already late." He then gave him his books, notebooks and bag. "Here."

The brunette's eyes widened and immediately rushed back upstairs. In less than five minutes, he was back, fully dressed presentably, complete with the necessary materials.

Everyone was quite shocked at the speed.

Either way, he bowed at the crowed. "I-I'll be going now." He said and followed Alaude out.

* * *

Alaude had a sleek black car, and Tsuna thought it was cool. Inside the car, however, Tsuna was scared. The silence was deafening, and it was creepy too. He then decided to strike a conversation with Alaude.

"S-School, right?" He said. "N-Namimori-Chuu?"

Alaude nodded. "Aa. Just be careful of the people there. Like Daemon's brother."

Tsuna was shocked. "D-Daemon-san has a brother? I-Is he nice?"

"No. They're both a bunch of weaklings. Both fruits that are pathetic."

"Ah…" Tsuna said. It was quite scary, yet comforting to talk to Alaude. He liked the feeling of talking to him, because he felt protected…in a way. "School sure is far from the house…"

Alaude nodded. "You should've got your own apartment." He said nonchalantly.

"I-It's not my fault I had to live there!" Tsuna protested with a blush. "M-My parents wouldn't allow it, even if I wanted to!"

Tsuna was suddenly surprised at a chuckle that erupted from the driver. "No wonder Kyoya has taken an interest to you." He said with a smirk.

"Hah…" Tsuna sweat dropped.

The car suddenly stopped, and they both went down. The students were already inside, and when they saw the car from the window, everyone looked. Tsuna didn't know why, but it's most probably because of his companion. Alaude accompanied him to the Principal's office, in which the trip there was consisted of stares and whispers. When they got there, Tsuna realized there was no principal.

"Alaude-san, where is the Principal?" He asked.

Alaude smirked. "You're talking to him."

Silence.

"What?" Tsuna replied dumbly. "What the fuck?"

Alaude smirked once more. To think such an innocent looking boy had such a vocabulary. "Such language is inappropriate," he said teasingly, "Tsunayoshi."

For some unknown reason, Tsuna blushed greatly and was given his class list, schedule and everything else needed. He bowed and headed for the door, but suddenly, a hand grabbed his shoulder. Soon, a mouth was dangerously close to his ear, and whispered, "Good Luck."

"Hiiiieeee!" He shrieked and went out with a blush, covering his ear.

Alaude smirked. "What a cute kitty."

* * *

Tsuna knocked on the classroom door, and was soon greeted by a certain blonde with oversized glasses (which is commonly known as 'RayBan' glasses) and a grin. Said teacher winked at him, and led him to the center of the class. "Introduce yourself. You aren't that late anyway."

"I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, b-but you c-can call me Tsuna for s-short." Tsuna stuttered with a blush. "I-It's nice to m-meet you!" He bowed.

The class erupted into whispers and stares. Tsuna began to feel uncomfortable and suddenly squeaked when a girl stood up with sparkly eyes. "So cute!" She said. The other girls nodded, and the boys stared. However, if you looked clearly, you can see dusts of pink on their faces.

Tsuna sweat dropped. The teacher grinned. "Well, I'm Chiavarone Dino, your homeroom, English and Math teacher. Nice to meet you, Sawada-san." He winked with all knowingness and Tsuna smiled. "Sit beside Yamamoto-san, will you?"

Takeshi raised his hand, along with Hayato. Takeshi waved, "Yo, Tsuna!"

Hayato, who was on the left side of Tsuna's chair, grinned. "Yo, Juudaime!"

Tsuna smiled back, silently greeting them. He walked to the chair and table in between them, and sat there. The rest of the day went on, with people constantly staring at him.

* * *

Class ended earlier than usual today, since today, the Principal came.

Tsuna told Takeshi and Hayato to go on without him, seeing as that Dino needed to talk to him after class. Hayato nearly had a fit, but with one gentle and pleading smile from Tsuna, he was out due to excessive blood loss. Takeshi laughed and decided to bring him home and Tsuna nodded in thanks.

Now, here he was, in his classroom, and only he and Dino are inside.

"What's wrong with the Principal, D-Dino-nii—I mean, Chiavarone-sensei?" Tsuna asked.

Dino smiled. "Well you see, the Principal is Hibari Kyoya—the chairman of the Disciplinary Committee's cousin. Those two tend to fight a lot, no matter when or where. Hibari loves Namimori-Chuu, and so does the principal. However, when they see each other, and tend to fight wherever…and most of the time, it's here." He sighed. "So then, as principal, he decides to cut classes short whenever he comes, so that no one will get in their way."

Tsuna sweat dropped. "What is up with this school?" He mumbled.

"Well, Sawada-san." Dino said with a playful smile. "I'm pretty sure that you don't want to know." He said.

For the sake of his life and sanity, the brunette nodded.

"Ah, sensei. Why did you call me out today?" He said.

Dino's eyes softened. "For this."

All of sudden, Dino stretched out his arms and pulled the boy into a hug. Tsuna hit Dino's chest, and blushed heavily. "S-Sensei?"

"Call me like how you really do, Tsuna." Dino said in a charming voice. "Do it."

"D-Dino…" Tsuna stuttered. "D-D-Dino-nii-nii..." He blushed and pouted. "I can't! You're my teacher!"

Dino pouted playfully. "C'mon Tsuna." He whispered in his ear. "Do it."

"D-Dino-nii-sama…" Tsuna looked up with a blush.

Dino blushed at the cuteness and ruffled his hair. "Tsuna-otouto(little brother)… He chuckled.

Tsuna blushed darkly, and Dino swore he can see smoke coming out of his ears. It was at that moment, the door slammed open, and another man stood there. He wore a black suit with a yellow dress shirt and a black tie. He had curly sideburns which bounced, and his face was hidden by his fedora. Both men blushed at their position, while the man growled.

"Ha? I just leave two dame-students of mine, and here I am, seeing the other is a paedophile?" He said. "Not good, not good at all." He got his green chameleon from his fedora, and it transformed into a gun. He pointed it at them. "Dame-Dino, I'll let you know that dame-Tsuna belongs to _me._" He said and started shooting.

"Hiiieee!" The two chorused and Dino carried Tsuna bridal style. They jumped out the window, and ran away to Giotto's house.

The man clicked his tongue, and smirked. "So predictable. I know where you're going Dino…" He said and jumped out of the window as well. The image of a certain brunette with a red face came to mind. "After all, I know _my property_ quite well too."

Someone was getting a house visit later.

* * *

**Wao. I don't know what the fuck I just did.**

**Oh well, I had fun anyway so meh. **

**Blood stained shards of the sky will be updated soon! Promise! Thanks, and please review!**


	6. apparently, it wouldn't upload july 4

Actually I was supposed to upload this JULY 4

but for some reason

the site won't let me...

NICE.

* * *

I don't motherfucking give a shit anymore about this.

Listen here, F F . N E T . You are currently **RUINING THE LIVES OF US WRITERS.**

You allow people to make groups and forums where people who just have no fucking lives to go fuck with others and ruin their stories. Then, you listen to them and delete those precious works of art.

_"Unleash your imagination."_

Those stories were stories were people's imaginations were unleashed, as well as their love for writing and their muses. You were never so strict with rules before, because we always followed. Now, you're putting bans. Now, you're deleting without giving any warnings to others. Now, you're listening to those CU (critics united) who just ruin others for fun.

Do any of you remember RedBootton? That user/software/something that went around and was like, the one person hater who had the effect of a million users? You know,F F . N E T , I commend you for that. You stopped them and let us go back in peace. That was like, two-three years ago and it was well-spread in the Prince of Tennis fandom, where I started from.

I don't know what's gotten into you, moderators. You are all motherfucking assholes. You lied to us. You're limiting our imaginations and stopping us. Where were those moderators who stopped RedBootton and let us writers live happily? Where are those moderators who let us be free. Let us be us.

**Tell me, where are you?**

Also, this also means that you and the others promote cyber-bullying.

I would know cyber-bullying. I have received more than enough death threats, hate and all that in tumblr, on a lot of accounts. I would know, since it's related to real life bullying such as being pushed down the stairs and being locked up in the CR. I would know.

Let me clear this up:

_**A critic** _is someone who has a keen sense for spotting certain things or parts of something, and then comments on it. They are there _to only tell the owner or doer of the things they criticized, and let the said owners or doers do something about it themselves._

**CRITICS ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THE THINGS THEY CRITICIZED.**

**THEY ARE UNDER NO RIGHT TO BAN THEM**

**REPORT THEM**

**OR BASH THEM.**

That, my dear readers, is a true critic.

A critic who tries to delete the story themselves is called a bully, a cyber-bully.

Critics United have truly stained the true meaning of Critic. They stained it to the point saying it is practically disgusting and hateful everywhere.

That is wrong.

Now then, I'm sending this, and publishing it at the cost of my own account be suspended and my stories. But I don't care. I'm fighting for my rights as a reader, as a fan and as a writer.

At least I'm fighting for my rights. I have all fucking rights to hate you, curse you all (and Critics United) and spread this message. I have had favorited fics deleted, and my old account has been erased completely. It's old yes, but it had motherfucking memories. It was where my first fic was placed and you just deleted it.

This is war F F . N E T.

Go fuck yourselves. I won't read here unless necessary. Nor will I post or review. I will go to my blogs and post my arts there. I'll take back my stories, and re-post there.

I'm sure there are more sites out there more than willing to let me be free.

Unlike this site. I want the old back. I want the site that supported the majority of the readers and writers than the group that literally deleted stories right in front of my eyes, one deleted each day. I don't like this shit. But you know what, who cares?

I am sending this and publishing this with my whole account and everything on and in it. This is my right as a writer and as a person. Delete me if you wish, but will the others like it? I'm not being arrogant, it's just that I know that people like my writing, and I love my writings. They make me, me. So if you think you can just ruin my life, and the lives of others because of a group and because of your selfish reasons, then be it. I'll just look for another site.

So what if I loose my account? So what if I loose my arts?

**I at least have my pride as writer in tact, and I fought. **

Signed,

Akahama Nera.

* * *

Sigh.

For those who want to know where I'll be going next, just PM me. This shit sucks and I hate it.

Some already know my next destination, seeing as my site counter have hit quite high O_O I just wish this site would understand us majority once more, and it would be like before.


End file.
